seedrianfandomcom-20200215-history
Samantha the Seedrian
Even if a dimensional boarder divides us, we'll always be friends ~Samantha, Sonic Trilogies 1: Night of the Blue moon About Samantha Samantha is a white rosed seedrian that resides in the Summer Palace with her older sister, she might not be as strong as her in combat, but she has a good heart. Backstory Samantha was born in a small village of seedrians, she lived with her biological brother and parents. By the time she was 2 a Metare-x invaded the village, her brother saved her and escaped to kei. Since Cameron was only 6, he was unable to take care of her, she needed someone better. He dropped her off at an orphanage and ran off. Living within the orphanage was okay, she didn't have very well made clothes and all the other kids were like giants. She was 4 years old when a couple in cloaks bought her, they were revealed to be the king and queen. They needed another daughter to accompany their 13 year old daughter, Epona, since the queen had developed a sickness that kept her from making any more children. 2 years have passed and her adoptive parents were taken in the dead of night. Relationships with other characters Epona the Cat Even though theres a 10 year gap between them, they still get along very well. (which is surprising because a girl her age would be annoyed) Charmy Bee Ever since the Blue moon incident, they grew a close bond and became the best of friends. It has even been speculated by other people that she might have a crush on him, or the other way around. However, this has not been confirmed. Lunessa the Cat? Despite all the havoc charmy and her made, they do get along. well... most of the time... Bio Full name: Samantha Amber Skytal Nickname(s) or Alias: Sammi, little gal Gender: Female Species: Seedrian Age: 6 Birthday: August 27th Nationality: Lenmarkan Religion: no religion City or town of birth: Unknown Currently lives: Rogenhegen Languages spoken: English Native language: English Relationship Status: single PHYSICAL APPEARANCE Height: 2'10"? Weight: Unknown Figure/build: Normal Hair colour: Green Hairstyle: Usually wears it down Eye colour: Aqua-ish green Skin/fur/etc colour: Pale Tattoos: None Piercings: None Scars/distinguishing marks: none? Preferred style of clothing: Kimono & leggings HEALTH Smoker? Nope Drinker? Never! Recreational Drug User? Which? Nope Addictions: None Allergies: unknown Any physical ailments/illnesses/disabilities: None Any medication regularly taken: None PERSONALITY Personality: Once a shy girl, now a fun loving optimistic girl Likes: flowers, friends, music, etc. Dislikes: being bossed around by Lunessa, jerks, Fears/phobias: Arachnophobia, Athazagoraphobia? Favourite colour: Green, orange, yellow, cyan, blue Hobbies: gardening is one Taste in music: Doesn't matter SKILLS Talents/skills: gardening Ability to drive a car? Operate any other vehicles? usually by foot of by wing (with help from epona EATING HABITS Omnivore/Carnivore/Herbivore (Vegetarian): will personally eat anything Favourite food(s): peaches & cherries Favourite drink(s): any fruit juice Disliked food(s): hates prunes Disliked drink(s): doesn't like coffee HOUSE AND HOME Describe the character's house/home: lives in a castle that looks a bit like this: img.youtube.com/vi/egQG_7rM_8I…@ Do they share their home with anyone? Who? She lives with her sister, the private mechanic Techno, & all the servants Significant/special belongings: Amulet; it has been enchanted so she can now use it when she starts practicing magic CAREER Level of education: most likely kindergarden Qualifications: None Current job title and description: Princess Name of employer: None COMBAT Peaceful or aggressive attitude? It will depend Fighting skills/techniques: Uses crystal rod & amulet to perform a master spark Special skills/magical powers/etc: Ecokinesis, and sometimes Hydrokinesis Weapon of choice (if any): see fighting skills/techniques Weaknesses in combat: vulnerable to pyrokinesis Strengths in combat: hydrokinesis/photokinesis can heal her (since she is a plant after all FAMILY, FRIENDS AND FOES Parents names: Mion & Rinnoske Roselilly Are parents alive or dead? Both are Dead :( Is the character still in contact with their parents? Look at the last answer Siblings? Relationship with siblings? Has one Biological brother, see Cameron the seedrian Other Important Relatives: Partner/Spouse: None Children: None (Future children: Catherine, Ranna, and Chen) Best Friend: That would be Charmy :) Other Important Friends: U kno who :3 Acquaintances: Cream, Arin, Kari Pets: nope Enemies? She doesn't like Fia, Naiomi, Dusk, etc. Gallery!! :D Samantha.png|Old look Charmy x Samantha!!!!!.jpg|I'VE BEEN TELLING YOU, THEY MIGHT HAVE A THING GOING ON!!!! :0 Category:Seedrian Category:StarlightDawn1216's Character Category:Rose